mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamijou Touma
Character Name: Kamijou Touma Epithet: '''Imagine Breaker, He Who Cleanses God and Excorcises the Devil, The Plague, He who is above God, Invisible Demon '''Universe: To Aru Majutsu no Index/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun Status in regards to the plot: '''Primary Character, Protagonist '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''The ability to negate anything supernatural via his right hand, passive protection against wide AoE supernatural effects via his right hand, precognition for attacks that are supernatural '''Destructive Capability: '''Around Wall level, with IB he can annihilate basically anything that falls under supernatural, including angels such as Gabriel that can casually destroy the world many times over. He also negated the Lance of Gungnir by othinus which could destroy a Universe. '''Speed: Faster than the eye can see, Relavistic reaction to supernatual phenomena. Intelligence: Suprisingly intelligent during active combat(Invokes Chessmaster trope for Ichihanaransai, flawlessly led both factions by the nose and still carried out his own objectives), pretty dense outside of it. Stamina: '''Ridiculously high, able to continue fighting with an appendage severed and with broken bones as well as with gunshot wounds and just after going through surgery. '''Durability: Superhuman against non-supernatural attacks, Mountain level to Island level with IB Race: '''Human '''Occupation: High School Student Range: '''Melee Range '''Weakness: Imagine Breaker only works on the Supernatural, so while he can negate things like a ESPer powered railgun, he's basically defenseless against a simple handgun. This extends to his Precognition, which also only helps against supernatural abilities. Accurary: '''Very High, due to repeated battles he has developed Precog which allows him to dodge and hit with startling accuracy. '''Standard Equipment: '''N/A '''Other: '''If he punches you, he basically befriends you. Imagine Breaker: A uncategorized power which only manifests in his right arm. Passive things like reality warping, mind/soul fucking, mind reading and etc do not work because of it. The ability is always active, it has been shown to negate even the most powerful supernatural abilities unless they are either self regenerating (such as Innocentius), ridiculously massive (like Fiammas 40KM flame sword which took longer to negate instead of instant), or have a constant source of energy (Like Pendex's Dragon Breath). He also figured out that if a ability is powerful enough to avoid being negated completely he can redirect it, like he has been shown to do with Accelerators Dark Wings. Some trivia about IB indicates that it negates his luck, as well as breaks the red strings of fate, which is why Touma has such a large harem and such bad luck. One important thing to note is that IB seems to be a seal for a power strong enough to make Fiamma shit his pants while the latter was La Persona mode. Minds eye Precog: An Ability that Touma developed through a large amount of battles. By sensing the change in AIM or Mana in the air, Touma is able to "see" where an attack will be and react accordingly to minimize damage, or maximize chances that he can negate it. He has reacted to several Light Speed attacks using this, but this only works on attacks of the Supernatural sort. '''Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/To Aru